


All I Am

by AlaskaIsNotDead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DracoTurnedGood, F/M, Friendship/Love, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Prejudice, Slytherin Albus, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaIsNotDead/pseuds/AlaskaIsNotDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus and his siblings are being forced to move out of the house they grew up in. Their parents have decided to move back to England and now the Potter children have to face new challenges. For the first time in forever they will go to Hogwarts. James is 16, Albus is 14 and Lily is 12. James and Lily are excited to go but Albus is worried. He is a shy kid and prefers to keep himself to himself. He doesn't want to go to Hogwarts and start class 3 as the only new one. He is afraid of being sorted, having been teased by his brother as the black sheep of the Potters, he's afraid he'll end up in Slytherin. </p><p>Albus will learn a lot in Hogwarts, not only about Magic but about himself. About his family and the Wizard Worlds Past, about prejudice and fighting them, about unexpected friends, forgiveness and unlimited love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Is The End

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and the Wizarding World belongs to J.K.Rowling.  
> I am just using them to get those stories out of my head.  
> I love Harry Potter and everything it stands for! I have no intention of making money with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter :)  
> Hello everyone, or hello someone who reads this.  
> This is my first fic.. So please be nice and I hope that someone will like it.  
> English is not my mother tongue so this may (or probably does) contain some spelling or grammatical or punctual errors. I beg your pardon! (Some mistakes also occur because I mostly write at night and I tend to get tired..Yawn..)  
> xoxo, Alaska

« Come on Al! Hurry up! » Ginny was shouting upstairs for her youngest son.  
Her other children were already outside helping Harry to organize their luggage.  
« I'm coming mom! Sorry that I'm not too excited packing up my whole life and removing it from my childhood home. »  
Ginny sighed. She had known it would be the hardest for Albus to move away, but she had hoped that he could see it as a new opportunity.  
Albus came trotting down the stars. Two suitcases in his hands he took every step very consciously, he was making his last time walking down the stairs very dramatical.  
« Al, » Ginny felt sorry for him, « Don’t make it so hard for us. I know that you will love Hogwarts and-«   
« Of course I’ll love Hogwarts! But you know what? » Albus was screaming desperately, his voice getting pitchier with each word. « I would have loved it much more two years ago, when I could have gone there as a first grader like its supposed to be! I will look like an idiot! Like we only just figured out: Oh, Albus is a wizard! He should go to Hogwarts! Like his parents! »  
Ginny had not seen that coming. She had wanted some sort of reaction from Al, who had been really quiet, not very ok with the whole situation but rather calm, this was just not like him. And that broke her heart.  
« I’m sorry Al. » She said and went outside.  
Al stared at his mother leaving him behind in their house - well, in their soon to be former house. He wondered what she’d meant with being sorry. Probably that she and his Dad had made the decision to move back to England and to have the Potter children attend Hogwarts on their own.  
They had been selfish, in Albus words.  
He had reached the bottom of the stairs and knew that he had to go. He didn't want his parents to feel bad because of him and if he were being utterly honest, he knew that he wouldn't leave too many things behind. Just the house and his own room that he had lived in since he was three years old. His siblings had to leave their friends too. Al didn’t. So why was he the one complaining?  
He walked towards the door, trying to have a last look at just everything familiar, taking in the sounds of the creaking ceiling and the smell of wood and ash.  
He would miss this place, he was certain.  
Outside, everyone was already in the car, except for his Dad.  
Ginny and Harry had insisted that they should go by plane and not like any normal wizard by portkey: « It’ll be fun! Doing it the Muggle-way! » Albus had remarked that it wouldn't really be like muggle would do it, since they were able to shrink all of their belongings to fit into some suitcases, but Harry had shook his head and grinned. « Adventure, Albus! » he had said, « You gotta embrace it ! »  
Now Harry was waiting for Albus to put his luggage in the remaining space of the car.  
Al could sense his father watching him and knew that he probably wanted to talk to him about what he’d said to his mom.  
« Al? » Harry asked calm.  
« Dad.. »  
« I want you to be happy Albus. Do you know that? »  
« I guess. »  
« Well, Al. It’s true. And I know that you think that tearing you away from here and forcing you to go to Hogwarts, a complete strange territory for you, is doing exactly the opposite. But to be honest, I don’t think that you were happy here. You are lonely. » Harry’s voice sounds sad, Al hates it.  
« Dad, I’m ok. I’m afraid that nothing will change, though. I mean the going to Hogwarts part. It won’t change who I am. I am weird. People just find me strange and don’t like me. »  
« That’s not true! » His father sounds indignant. « Al, I won’t believe that! You are an extraordinary, special person! You are so talented and smart and thoughtful- I just won’t believe that people don’t like you. If you’d give them a chance to get to know you Al, they would love you. »  
There were tears forming in both Albus’ and Harry’s eyes.  
Al whispers: « Then why am I alone? »  
Harry embraces his son, the one that looks the most like him, with his wild darkish hair, the blue eyes and his whole physique.  
« You are not alone, my boy. I am here and your mum is and so are your siblings! We all love you for who you are. But sometimes it’s hard for us because you never show us who you are. Who you really are. We would love to get to know you! We are your family, don't shut us out. We won't judge you. »  
Albus is sobbing now, clinging to his fathers body.  
It’s my fault, he thinks. I am broken, I can’t make people like me, because I’m horrible. Even my own Dad thinks that something is wrong with me.  
« Everything will be worse in Hogwarts, » he manages to say in between taking deep breaths to keep him from hyperventilating.  
« No, Al. Hogwarts will be the best thing that could happen to you! It will lead you to the future you are designed to live. »  
« No, Dad. Everyone will think that I am like you and they will expect me to be like you, be a hero and do heroic things and be happy and have lots of friends and play Quidditch and be a good Gryffindor and accelerate in just being Harry Potters son! »  
Harry was shocked hearing this. He knew it was hard for Albus because he looked so much like him, but hearing him actually say all his worries out loud, was near to unbearable for the loving father.  
« Al, you can be whoever you want to be! Just be happy. Be the happiest version of you! No one who counts expects you to do heroic things - well, Mum and I wouldn't mind if you were good in school - but most of all we want you to be happy. Have fun with your friends. People you can count on for the rest of your live, people who love you for exactly who you are. »  
« This sounds like a fairytale, Dad. But I’m not a child anymore. »  
« For me, you are! You will always be. We are wizards, Al. This can’t mean that we stop believing in magical things, just because they are an everyday thing for us! »  
« Ehm, Dad? » Albus wasn’t sure what exactly his Dad had meant.  
« I’m just trying to say, well. Don’t stop believing in all the possibilities. There are things you can’t imagine waiting for you at Hogwarts. Don’t expect too much or you will miss all the things that just happen. »  
They hugged for a few moments more and then they moved towards the car.  
Albus couldn't deny that he was much more confused than before the talk with his Dad, but he also felt a bit better. Maybe because he could relate to his Dads stumbling for the right words and the strangeness of his speech.  
« Can we go already? » his younger sister Lily said, looking rather annoyed.  
« I think we can. » Said Harry, looking at his wife and then at his kids, smiling.  
He started the car, took one last look at their old house through the back mirror, sighed and drove off.  
Albus was tired, his eyes hurt from crying and his heart and head was in a turmoil but he wanted to see his old home disappear from his view. Maybe it would be the last time he would see this place.  
Albus wasn’t the only one staring at their old house as long as they still could see it, all of the Potters were, except for Harry who had to look at the street. Nobody said a word. After all, they all would leave a place called home behind today. No matter how they felt about new beginnings, this was an ending and those were always hard.


	2. The Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again:)  
> I hope someone is enjoying the story so far and might be interested in reading the upcoming chapters!  
> I'm quite tired right now and while editing the 2nd chapter, so I'll have a look at it again tomorrow morning to check for some mistakes. But I wanted to post it! I'm excited. This is so much fun. Even if nothing is happening really.  
> I don't know. I hope you enjoy the 2nd chapter!  
> xoxo, Alaska

To travel by air in a plane was everything but an adventure! At least for the Potter family. Harry and Lily had to throw up all the time, Ginny was trying to make them feel better by giving them water and talking to them about how marvelous the view was, but every time Harry or Lily, who both sat at a window, looked out they were triggered to throw up again.  
One passenger next to them offered them medicine but it didn't work so after four hours, when Ginny had finally had enough of the choking noises and the disgusting smell, she hexed her husband and youngest daughter inconspicuously to make them stop.  
Albus sat next to Lily and next to him was James, who was snoring the whole time. Al couldn't understand how his brother had slept through all of this but to be honest, he was rather jealous.  
Later he would find out that James had stolen some sleeping potion from their parents, which explained the thing and would get him into trouble, when Ginny found out on Platform 9 3/4.  
Albus tried to read but he couldn't concentrate. He had to think about what his father had told him.  
Of course, Albus had not been happy. He couldn't remember a time where he had been thoroughly happy. It must have been before kindergarten. Where he first had encountered other kids, apart from his family. He hadn't been interested in making friends and so he had spent the time alone, exploring things on his own, or asking his teachers. But it hadn't been a problem until school, where he realized that everything was all about having friends. He got along, obviously, but it upset him that he was different to all the other pupils and what was worst, that he was so different to his siblings.  
James and Lily had never had any problems finding friends.  
« Are you crying, Al? » Lily whispered near to him.  
Al was petrified, « No. »  
« Ok. » She said, knowing that he was lying but didn't want to push.  
For some reason that made Albus angry. Maybe if someone would push him, it would make things easier. They were all so careful with him. Treated him like a fragile little baby, how was he supposed to be independent and have friends and-  
_Ok. Albus. You are being unfair. You are being a coward. Blaming your family for your inadequacies? Not cool!_  
Albus did this quite often (not to say all the time..), the talking to himself.  
_It keeps you sane, man!_  
(Well, yes. His inner voice was a tad more sassy than the real Albus.)  
_That’s not really a challenge! But ok._  
« Al, stop biting your nails, will you please? » Ginny intercepted.  
« Sorry, Mum. » He stopped, folding his hands in his lap.  
« Are you praying? » asked James yawning.  
« No, I’m not! » Al exclaimed, unfolding his hands again with a sweeping gesture. But James had dozed off again.  
Al sighed.  
Yep. That and many alike things happened during their trip. They had to transfer once and wait 5 hours at an airport just to continue their daylong journey.  
When they finally arrived at London Stansted Airport they were awaited by their Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and their children Rose and Hugo. They had met regularly over the years and had all gotten on quite well. If he was being honest, Albus was looking forward to having some of his family members closer around, he intended on befriending Rose better, especially since he and Rose would be in the same class and ‘hopefully’ the same house in Hogwarts.  
They had brought a big banner saying: ‘Welcome in London, Family Potter!’ and that showed several hearts filled with the UK flag. Al turned his eyes. Rose and Hugo didn't look too happy about the banner either. They were trying to ignore the other people staring at their parents hugging the Potter parents. James gave Hugo a handshake smiling at the younger boy who stared and grinned at the oldest Potter child with admiration. Then he hugged Rose and so did Lily. When it would have been Al’s turn their parents had ended their greeting ceremony and before he could say hi to Hugo or Rose he was engulfed in a hug by his aunt.  
« Welcome, Al! » she said, her voice soft and comforting.

Albus had always loved Aunt Hermione’s and Uncle Ron’s visits. She would bring books and Ron would bring them sweets and toys from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Being honest, Albus had liked the books best, especially after he had mistaken a puking pastille for regular candy and since then had avoided eating any candy that he hadn't bought himself. The toys were fun, but after Albus had accidentally used his Dad’s wand, thinking it was a trick wand, and destroyed parts of their old living room furnishings, well, let’s just say he was more comfortable with the books. Chances were pretty low that he could do any bad with a book. Or so he hoped.  
After Hermione Ron gave him a big and hearty hug and a pad on the back.  
« Albus! » he exclaimed, « I’m happy to be able to see you more often! All of you guys. And it’ll be good to know that someone can look after Rose in Hogwarts » he had said the last sentence in his daughter’s direction.  
« Dad! » she said annoyed, then lifted her voice « Hi, Albus. It’ll be nice to be in one class together. But don’t mind looking after me too much, » she laughed and Al tried to grin, « I’m doing ok. »  
She winked at Al, as if he knew what she was up to at Hogwarts. But he didn’t, he hadn't even a clue what she could possibly be up to.  
_Probably things like being cool.._  
They took two cabs to their new home.  
Al sat at the window next to him Rose and James, opposing them were Harry and Ron.  
He listened to his brother and his cousin speak, they wer exchanging some family gossip, that Al didn't know too much about.  
He stared outside. It was nothing like what he was used to, to be specific, he couldn't see anything. It was as foggy as if you were trying to read the newspapers through a glass of milk.  
« Hey Al, » It was Rose’s soft voice, she was talking only to him.  
He faced her and smiled.  
« Are you excited to go to Hogwarts? »  
« I should be, shouldn't I? » Albus didn't mean to be rude or anything, he just wasn't used talking to peers.  
« You’ll love it. I’ll make sure of it! » Rose said, a somewhat dangerous glint in her eye.  
« I hope so. To be honest, » could he just tell her? In the cab?  
Rose wasn't pushing him, in fact she was waiting for him to continue, smiling reassuringly. She reminded Al of his mother. They both had long, curly red hair and this kind-hearted smile that made everything seem better immediately.  
« I’m not sure whether I will fit in » he tried, wading in the water.  
« Al will definitely be in Slytherin! » that was James, laughing.  
Al sighed and turned his face, staring outside again. Rose didn't mind James, she tried to make Al talk to her, but he just shrugged it off.  
When we’re alone? », he offered because she wouldn't stop trying to talk to him and she agreed.  
The Weasley’s continued their way home in one cab, after they had arrived at the Potter’s new home. Rose had said that they would see each other tomorrow. She had touched his arm before saying goodnight to the others and following her family into the car.  
« I’ll propose we go straight to bed and have a proper look at the house in the morning? »  
Harry looked at his family questioning and received approval.  
« I think we should all sleep in the living room, what do you say honey? » Ginny looked very tired.  
« Sounds great. We can enchant the sofa and tomorrow we’ll figure out the rooms and everything. »  
Their Dad opened the door and Al had to admit that the house wasn't too bad.  
From outside it looked welcoming and friendly and right after entering he couldn't deny that it felt strangely like coming home. Maybe this house would be ok.  
On the other hand, maybe he had a jet lag and hadn't slept in a proper bed for over 24 hours so it might've been that any place with a roof and a bed would feel like home to him.  
He would revise his first impression in the morning.  
But first, sleep!


	3. Settling In and a Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potters are making themselves at home in their new house. Both Harry and James use the opportunity to have another pep talk with Al, who tries to convince them and himself that Hogwarts will be good for him.  
> In the evening they go to the Weasleys, have a barbecue and Al continues his talk with Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this story! I have no excuse but that I haven't been feeling very creative lately..  
> But here it is now! Chapter 3! And its longer than the other chapters.. so enjoy!  
> xx Alaska

Albus was the first one to wake up the next morning. He quietly slipped out of the living room where they all had slept, to explore his new home. He didn’t know what time it was exactly. It was dawning and everything looked quite beautiful. The house wasn't as empty as he had thought.  
His parents must have brought most of their things in here before they left their old home. Al found the kitchen, the place where the oven and fridge were. He looked inside, pleased to find it brimful. He took a bottle of water and some fruits and went on exploring the house.  
When he got to the first level he found three rooms and one big bathroom.  
The room on the right contained most of Lily’s furniture, like her bed and her bookshelf.  
Al had to grin, realizing that his parents had already put all of their belongings in their new house. He went to the room on the left and found his parents bed and their wardrobe.  
The last room contained his parents home office furniture, like their big desks, chairs and a long and high bookshelf which occupied two whole walls and was filled with their books. Al went another level upstairs where he assumed his own and James’ room to be. He found a hallway that led through the whole level. At the end of the hallway was a round window with a large windowsill. Albus could imagine his mother placing a pillow there to create a space to read.  
To his left and his right where two doors and he went to the one on his left hand side first. It was James’ room, noticeable by his desk full of posters of Quidditch players. James was a huge Quidditch fan and an extraordinarily good player himself, which made their mum happy and proud since she had been a professional player once she had finished school.  
Albus went to the other room, his room. The furniture was not in a practical order, it looked like they had just put his things in the room and wanted Al to decide how he wanted it to look like.  
Al went to his bookshelf and found it empty. He went searching through all the cardboard boxes until he found his books. He dragged the heavy box towards his shelf and started to put the books in it. There wasn't really a system he was pursuing, ‘Alice in Wonderland’ stood next to a guidebook about France and ‘A little history of the world’ stood next to a collection of short stories by H.P. Lovecraft. He didn't mind. He would change it again later anyways. For now, he just didn't want his books to be in a box.  
When he was finished, he took a book and sat on the floor leaning against his bed frame in a spot of sunlight. He had picked one of his favorite books, ‘How to be good’ by Nick Hornby.  
He sat there reading until he could hear voices coming from downstairs. His dad was calling for him. He answered and went back downstairs to his family.  
« So, I would say we have breakfast first and then we’ll get everything set up? » Ginny didn't expect anyone to decline her suggestion so she went to the kitchen.  
« Al? Can you set up the table outside? »  
« Ehm, ok. » He followed his mother and waited for further instructions.  
« It’s right in front of the door » and really at the end of the kitchen he could see a large glass door and through it he could see a wooden table with chairs and a bench.  
He found a tray and put it on the kitchen counter, then he went through the cabinets and drawers to get what he needed. Everything was in the same place as it had been in their old kitchen. It was almost a bit unsettling to Albus.  
He carried the tray outside and put five sets of plates, cutlery and glasses on the table. Lily joined him with a cheese plate and different jams. James brought juices and water. Albus went back inside just to witness his parents leaning against the kitchen counter kissing passionately. He rolled his eyes and coughed to get their attention.  
« Al, » his Dad said, still holding his wife in an embrace, « did you sleep well? »  
« Yes, » he mumbled not looking at his parents.  
Ginny separated from the hug, « Let’s have breakfast, shall we? » she passed Albus, touching his upper arm.  
Albus went outside and sat down next to Lily and James who had already taken a place.  
Harry brought slices of bread and a pan with scrambled eggs.  
The Potters had breakfast, no one really talking since they were all jet lagged from the long journey.  
« After we have settled in a bit, we’ll go to the Weasley’s this evening. They are having a barbecue. »  
« Sure, sounds good, » James replied to his Dad.  
« Al? »  
« Yeah, sure. » he nodded, taking another slice of bread.

After breakfast, they all went upstairs to their rooms.  
Since James, Lily and Albus wanted to change the arrangement of their furniture they’d need their parents magical help to move the things around without having to carry them: « I know what I said about doing it the Muggle way, James. » Harry had said rather annoyed, « But do you really want to carry your bed and the other stuff around? »  
« I wouldn't mind, » James had replied, grinning mischievously at his Dad.  
Harry just stared at his oldest son, blinking, his lips a thin line. « Well, but I would. » And that had been the last word.  
Ginny and Lily stayed in the first level, arranging Lily’s room and Harry went upstairs with his sons to their rooms.  
« James, I’ll help Al first, » Harry said smirking, « You can start on your own. »  
Albus told his Dad exactly how he wanted each piece of furniture to be placed. You would expect that Harry being a wizard should have been able to implement it easily, but after hours and hours of changing it again and again and Harry trying experimental spells, Albus had had enough.  
« Ok, Dad. Let’s just leave it like this. » he sighed, sitting down on his bed.  
Harry looked pitiable, like he had failed his son.  
« I want it to be perfect, Al. Exactly how you want it. » he sat down next to Al.  
« It’s ok, Dad. Really. Don’t worry. I won’t be spending much time here anyways anymore. »  
« Albus! Why would you say something like that? » his Dad look at him hurt and worried.  
Al realized what his Dad must have thought, « No! I mean like I’m going to be in Hogwarts most of the time, won’t I? Not, not something else. »  
« Oh. » his Dad seemed relieved, « Yeah, sure. You don't think about doing that anymore? »  
« Kill myself? » Al asked quietly and saw his Dad cringing as he spoke.  
« No Dad, » he said honestly, « I’m not thinking about that anymore. O »  
They stared out of the window. It looked like it was noon already.  
« You know, I look forward to going to Hogwarts, » Al said.  
« You should! » Harry exclaimed, « I envy you! I would love to go to Hogwarts! again. And maybe have a bit more of a normal time there. That would have been awesome. Being a student and stuff. »  
« Stuff? » Al raised a brow.  
« You know, like studying. Like actually studying for things you needed in class. »  
« You didn’t study? » Al asked astonished, « Like never? Ever? Not even like year one? »  
« Yes sure, but it always felt like I studied and learned all these spells because I knew I would need them to survive and not just to manage exams. At the end of first year, I had already been in a life-threatening situation, we only survived because Hermione was so smart and Ron was clever and I was, well. »  
« The boy who lived! » Al said dramatically which made Harry laugh.  
« Kinda, yes. » Harry looked like was lost in his own thoughts, remembering his past, maybe regretting some parts of it.  
« Well, but now it’s your turn to go to Hogwarts. You’ll make the best of it. You should, Al. I know its not fair that we didn't let you go earlier, you and James, but we thought it would be best. »  
You were selfish, Albus thought, You just didn’t want to be in the spotlight of everyones attention.  
« And we made sure to teach you about magic properly! I promise Al. You know Hermione was a teacher at Hogwarts and she made sure we would teach you the same things the teachers at Hogwarts were. »  
« Ok, Dad. » Albus wasn't really worried that he would be behind in class, he worried more about the social aspects of coming to a class with everyone already knowing each other.  
_We get it Albus! You don’t know how to make friends!_  
« Let’s see how your brother’s doing, shall we? »  
James had tried his best to move the furniture around but he looked tired and was lying on his bed, seeming a bit annoyed.  
« Finally, » he exclaimed, « did you do Al’s room without magic or why did it took you so long? »  
« Now where here. So what can I do? »  
They set up James’ room and then Harry went to check on Ginny and Lily, whether they needed help.  
Al stayed in James’ room, sitting on the windowsill, while James was going through his CD’s.  
« Will you be ok? » he asked suddenly.  
« What do you mean? »  
_You know what he means.._  
« In Hogwarts, it’s big. A lot of people. Will you be ok? » James didn't want to be quite clear.  
« Yeah, I guess so. A lot of people could mean a lot of chances, couldn't it? »  
James smiled at him: « I like it when you’re thinking like that. Just know that I’ll always be there for you, ok? You can always come to me with everything! »  
« What if I - » he broke off.  
« What? » James asked, looking intently.  
« What if I’m being sorted into Slytherin? » Al spoke softly, not looking at his older brother.  
« Al! » James laughed, « That won’t happen. I was just messing with you! » He continued laughing but stopped once he saw Al’s worried face.  
« Hey, listen little brother, even if you end up in the House of Snakes you can still come to me! I will still be your brother and love you just like I always have, ok? Feel better now? »  
Al grins, « Thank you, Jamie. » They hug for a moment being interrupted by Lily:  
«You have to get ready. We’re leaving in 20 minutes. » she said and was on her way out again.  
Albus thanked his brother one more time and than he went to his room, grabbed some new clothes and took a shower in his bathroom. (He and James both had a bathroom in their rooms, which was absolutely the best thing about this house).

The Weasley’s didn't live far away from the Potters, so the family walked.  
They had been there before, Albus realized when he saw the house. A few years ago they had visited all their parents friends in England and had stayed at the Weasley’s house for a few weeks. Albus had enjoyed their garden which was more like a little park.  
Ron opened the door for them after they had rang the bell.  
« Hey, come on in! Well actually, come on in and go outside straight away! » Ron laughed.  
« We’re all in the garden, such a nice day, isn’t it? Mione and I have spent the whole day outside, doing some work in the garden. »  
Albus wondered who he had meant with all, hoping he wouldn't find the whole Weasley clan outside.  
His fears were unfounded. Outside they found obviously Hermione, who was chatting with Fleur while Bill was standing in front of the barbecue with Hugo.  
He saw Rose sitting at a long table together with Louis, Victoire and Dominique Weasley.  
Albus had been excited to see Rose again but seeing her talking and laughing with their other cousins made him anxious.  
« Hey, Al! » Rose exclaimed, once she had spotted him and came over.  
« Hey, » he greeted her.  
She encouraged him to follow her to the table and pulled him down on the place next to her.  
After they had exchanged their greetings, Victoire asked Al whether he was excited to be finally going to Hogwarts.  
« I am, » he tried to sound convincing.  
« Well, we are just delighted when we heard the Potter children were joining us. » Louis had a weird way to speak, Albus thought. He spoke soft, delightfully emphasizing his words, almost singing. He stared at Albus with his eyelids lowered, and Albus tried to stare back, but couldn’t because he was intimidated by Louis’ intense stare. Louis licked his lips before taking his look from Al.  
« That’s true, Al. We all were, » said Rose. She sensed that Albus didn't like being in the center of attention and intended on changing the subject.  
« So, Victoire you were about to tell me about your holidays in France, go on! I love your stories. Especially about France! »  
« Yes, sure. » Victoire said willingly, « So where was I? Ah, yes. So in the second week Dom and I went to the nearest city to go shopping and you know I’m usually not very paranoid but I had the feeling that there was someone following us. And Dom kept telling me that I was crazy but after a few hours I, you know who I caught staring at us? This weird Hufflepuff boy who was all over me last year! »  
Albus stopped listening, his gaze drifted off to his brother James who had replaced Bill at the barbecue, making a show for Hugo. The younger boy was laughing out loud and looking admiringly at James. Al had never seen anyone looking like that at him.  
The food was delicious! Not that he had expected anything else. Hermione and Ron were both really good cooks and had made some really delicious salads and other dishes to go with the grilled meat. Al felt stuffed soon enough and wondered how the others could still be eating more. He watched them. His dad, chatting happily with Ron, his mum, laughing loudly at something Hermione or Bill had said, James who was enjoying his third steak, Lily who chatted with Hugo and Dominique, Victoire and Louis, who were speaking quietly with each other, and Rose, who only ate from the salads, since she was a vegetarian.  
Albus liked to see his family being happy. It made himself happy. Almost.

After he had dessert he got up, saying something about wanting to explore the garden, and began to walk.  
He came to a bench and sat down.  
Albus sighed, relieved to have some moments to himself. The last few days had been hard. Filled with meaningful speeches and pep talks, way too many changes and new things to adjust to and way too little sleep.  
The desired solitude didn’t last long. Rose had found him and sat down next to him. She didn't say anything, which he was thankful for.  
He liked her company, he had to admit it. They hadn't spent much time together, haven't talked a lot. They had mostly played together when they were younger.  
« Can we talk? » Albus asked, to his own surprise.  
« Sure, » his cousin said encouraging, and when Albus didn’t continue speaking, she added: « So yesterday, you were saying that you were afraid of being sorted into Slytherin? »  
« That’s what James is saying. That I’ll be a Slytherin »  
« Well, first of all, I don't see anything wrong with being in Slytherin. My best friend is a Slytherin, you know. » she looked at him a bit oddly, puckering her lips and eyes, like she was searching for the right words.  
« But, his’ is a different story. Well, why do you care what James says? If I had an older brother.. » she grinned.  
« Maybe, » Al spoke slowly, « I care because I think that he might be true? »  
« But, well. » Rose didn't know what to say.  
_Probably because she doesn't know you. She’s just realized that she doesn't know you and so she can’t know how you are or who you are and which house would suit you._  
« But you're in Gryffindor, aren't you? »  
« Yes, » she smiled not looking at him.  
« And when you say that you're best friend is a Slytherin.. I mean, things must be rather different than I thought, than James thought. The feud between the houses must be diminished. »  
« Sadly, it’s not. Our friendship is rather unique. » She was smiling now even brighter. Albus wondered whether she and this Slytherin were only best friends or more.  
« Oh. » was all he had to reply.  
Rose sighed, adapting to his sad mood.  
« Don’t worry, Al. Is it ok that I call you Al? »  
Albus nodded and she went on, « Lets not worry about something that might not happen at all! »  
_But that’s what you're good at Al, isn't it? Worries, worries, and more worries._  
« And hey, if you end up in Slytherin, I know at least two people who can’t be mean to you! » she laughed but Al couldn't find anything funny.  
« My friend, you know, - »  
« Albus? » his dad was calling him, stepping into their sight.  
« Hey, sorry to disturb you guys, but we’re leaving. Lily has fallen asleep, » he laughed.  
« Ok, Dad. I’m coming. »  
« I’m sorry Rose. I have to go. Maybe we can continue talking some other time? »  
« Sure, Al! » she exclaimed happily, « we don't live very far apart! How about we meet tomorrow? Do you have a mobile phone? »  
« Uhm yes.. » Albus was overwhelmed by her enthusiasm. They exchanged numbers and went back to the others together.  
It took them about 10 minutes until everyone had said goodbye to everyone. Bill and Fleur were leaving also with their children.  
Finally at home, Al said good night to no one in particular and went to his room. He changed out of his clothes into a t-shirt and boxers and sat down at his desk not really knowing why. On his right hand side was a window through which he could see into the dark night onto the street.  
Al felt a bit strange reaching for a yellow linen book, his diary. On the front was a painting by Van Gogh, Starry Night. He didn’t even like Van Gogh, he realized for the first time.  
He skimmed through the book, some pages were taped together so he wouldn't accidentally open them. They contained unpleasant memories.  
He had found the first blank page and started a new entry:  
_So today,_  
_You were awfully nice to me! Thank you! and thank you for letting me be so nice to Rose. I really am hopeful that we will be friends. And not just because she is my cousin. She seems to care. And I mean she didn’t have to. (Or at least I hope that she didn’t just come to check on me tonight because my Dad or my Mum or one of her parents told her to do so!!(That would be just too embarrassing and weird!)!)_  
_Well, tomorrow we’ll meet again! We exchanged numbers and she said she’d text me tomorrow morning. (Is it weird that I’m that excited??)_  
_Well, so today was good. Please let it be that way from now on everyday! I want to fit in in school, and though I’m still petrified that I’ll end up in Slytherin… Well, Rose said she has friends there who can’t be mean to me because of her.. But being mean is not the worst thing someone can do. What if they just ignore me? Oh my.. I’m overthinking this way too much. That’s exactly what Dr. L told me NOT to do! So I’ll go to bed now, maybe read a bit, but definitely stop thinking!_  
_Good night, Albus_  
He closed the book, put it back in its place and went to bed with L.Carroll’s Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland. His Mum had read it to him when he was younger and he had already reread it later on his own, but still he started at the beginning again. He only managed to read a few pages before he fell asleep.


	4. A new friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter Al finally meets Roses best friend..  
> Ooh.. Who could it be? :D  
> Yeah, I know everoyne knows.  
> Sorry I'm such a terrible person when it comes to regularly updating this story. I am a very busy person ;D  
> Hope you like it!  
> xx Alaska

Albus sat on Dr Lambeth’s couch. 

Dr Lambeth sat in front of him on an armchair, a writing pad in her lap, a pen in her hand. 

« So, Albus, tell me. How have you been? » 

Al felt tiny and was afraid. « Uhm, ok, I guess. »

« Oh, really? ok? You feel ok? Or at least you guess! » 

Al didn’t know what to say. 

« You are the worst patient I’ve ever had, Albus! You don’t know anything and you don't change! You know what? You will never change with that attitude! You’ll always be miserable! And you wanna know something else? You deserve it! Albus Potter: You deserve to be unhappy and miserable and lonely! » Dr Lambeth had stood up, she seemed to be gigantic. She stood over tiny Albus, screaming at him, pointing at him with the pen. 

He began to cry which made her only laugh at him. 

« Poor little Albus! » she screamed, mimicking a mother’s worried voice. And her laughter became so loud, that Al put his hands on his ears, with no effect. The screaming and laughing only grew louder and louder, almost impossible to bear until it suddenly stopped. 

Albus woke up. Everything was quiet, the sun was shining, he was lying in his bed, in their new home. 

‘Oh my’, Albus thought. ‘What does it mean when you dream that your psychiatrist is bullying you? I might have to ask her about it the next time I see her. Will I be seeing Dr Lambeth again?’, Albus wondered. 

He checked his phone, it was 8:28 and he had no new messages or calls. 

Al decided to see whether his family was already up. Usually, his parents got up really early.

He put on some joggers and went downstairs. 

He found his parent's bedroom door open and he could see his parents were sitting in their bed, Lily sat between them.

« Good morning, Al, » his Dad said, « Come on in! »

« Morning, » Al replied while entering the room. He hopped onto his parents' bed and sat down cross-legged. 

« Any plans for today? » 

« Nothing concrete yet, but yesterday Rose said we could meet, so. »

« Sounds good, » his mother said, « It’s great you guys get along so well, family is important. » 

« Yeah, sure Mum. Is that why you moved away from yours to bring up your children? » 

Ginny looked up at Albus just to find him smiling at her. 

« We didn’t move away for our family’s sake, Al. » his Dad intervened, « We moved away to have some privacy and to let you grow up out of the public eye. »

« I know Dad. » Al looked out of the window, just when he remembered his dream. 

« Hey, Mum, Dad? What about Dr Lambeth? Won’t I be seeing her anymore? »

« Well, we think you should continue seeing a psychiatrist, you know. So you have someone to talk to, but maybe you want to start seeing someone who is a wizard »

« Or a witch, » his Mum said. 

« Yes, that sounds really good actually! » Al answered, this way he wouldn't need to hide anything from his psychiatrist. Dr Lambeth was a Muggle and though Al had become confident enough to tell her almost everything, his magical abilities had been the one thing he never could mention. Thinking about it now, he realised how much this probably had affected his therapy. Most of his problems had to do with his Dad’s achievements as the boy who lived. 

« Ok, so there are some psychiatrist at St. Mungo's we can check out and maybe I can make an appointment with someone and you see if it’s a fit? »

« Sure. Sounds good. »

Al’s phone buzzed, he’d put it in his trousers. He checked it and saw that it was a text. 

    **Hey, Al. It’s Rose:) So about today, it’s a lovely day and so I thought that we could hang out in our garden? Have a picnic, chat, something like that? Do you like books? And reading? If so bring a book :D**

« I’m going to Rose after breakfast, ok? » Al said and stood up, moving towards the door. 

« Sure, Al. Have fun! Would you mind preparing breakfast with me, sweetie? » his Mum asked, following him. 

« I’ll wake up Jamie! » Lily exclaimed with excitement making her family laugh. She was relentless when it came to waking up people, Al had experienced it a few times on his own. Fortunately, he usually woke early, unlike James. 

Albus went downstairs with his parents and while they were preparing breakfast, setting up the table outside just like the previous day, they could hear James moaning and cursing at Lily. Lily came running down the stairs, giggling and was being followed by James who looked furious. His hair was a mess and he was still in his boxers. 

« Mum, Lily is being horrible to me! » he came to Ginny and hugged her, giving her his puppy eyes. Well, trying. His mother laughed, « Oh, Lily. How dare you? » she said playfully making Lily giggle even more, « Don’t you see that your brother needs his beauty sleep? » by now Al and Harry had joined the laughter. James mumbled something but his Dad just told him to put on some more clothes and join them at the table. 

After breakfast, Al got back to his room to change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Rose had replied to his text he’d send earlier. 

**Do you mind if my best friend would be joining us?**

He had texted her a quick ‘yes, no problem.’  although he had some worries. Meeting new people was always difficult for him and he didn't really look forward to spending time with Rose and her best friend. The two of them would probably have all kinds of inside jokes and topics he wouldn't be able to join in on their conversations. They’d probably exclude him, even if it was unintentional. And then Rose would realise how boring and weird he was and her friend too and they would tell everyone at Hogwarts and no one would ever want to speak to him again-

_Ok, stop right there! Actually, you should've stopped quite some time ago. Just  b r e a t h e !  Everything is going the be alright! Look on the bright side of life!_

He tried doing so: So, he would spend a nice day with Rose and even get the chance to meet someone new. He might make a new friend and the three of them would chat about Hogwarts, the two best friends answering Albus’ every question. They’d tell him inside stories and they’d laugh and probably meet again.

_Very well, Albus! See? That's much more motivating to face this challenge, isn’t it?_

He grabbed a book and went downstairs.

« Al ? » his Dad stopped him.

« Yes? I’m leaving for Rose’s now. »

« I know, I just want you to have a good day ok? Have fun! » 

« Sure Dad. »

Albus remembered the way to the Weasley’s correctly. _Thank Merlin!_

Rose opened the door and lead him promptly to the garden where she had prepared a blanket with some pillows and books. 

« Come sit down, Al » Rose lets herself fall on some pillows.

« So, when is your friend coming? » Al asked a bit shyly and sat down on the blanket. 

« In an hour or so. He and his family just came back this morning from their holiday and he needs to settle in or something. » Rose rolled her eyes, but Albus didn’t really know why. 

« You know I should probably tell you a bit about him before he arrives. »

« Why? »

« He is the Slytherin who I was talking about yesterday. You see, he isn't just a Slytherin. »

Rose breathes in and out. 

« He is a Malfoy. »

Of course, Albus had heard this name before. Who hadn’t?

The Malfoy were known to anyone in the Wizard World, including Albus. He had read the name in history books and in newspaper articles. 

His dad had told him some stories about Draco Malfoy and his parents and what their roles had been during the second wizard war. 

Harry always told the stories neutrally. Of course, he said that Voldemorts side had been the wrong and bad one because they were hurting people and were following a stupid ideology, but he would always try to defend Draco Malfoy. 

One time, after Harry had told the Potter siblings of how Draco had saved his’, Hermione’s and Ron’s life, Albus had overheard his mum saying to Harry that he shouldn’t tell their kids only good things about the Malfoys. That had evolved into some kind of argument, that Al couldn’t quite understand. He remembered his Dad’s last words that night, with which he ended their argument: « We were just kids, Ginny! We all were just kids. Draco followed his parents like you did follow your parents’ beliefs. You can’t imagine what you would’ve done if your parents had been Death Eaters, now can you? »

 

« Al? » Rose calls him back into the present.

« Yep? Uh, why are you telling me this? »

« Dunno, really. » she laughed, « Sometimes people react rudely if they aren't prepared. »

Oh, » _Yep, or appear to be rude, which would describe you perfectly in almost any new situation._  
He’s fun, though. » Rose sounds lighter again. 

She picked up some books and gave them to Al to pick one. 

He appreciated her selection: She had chosen some classics, but also modern fiction.

« I’d love to borrow some of these if that's cool. » Al said. 

« Sure, but some belong to Scorp, so you have to ask him too if it's his. »

« Scorp? » 

« That would be me, » a new voice said.

Al turned around. _Blonde!_ was the first thing Albus brain processed. Behind him stood a tall and skinny _and blonde!_ boy. 

Rose jumped up and hugged her best friend. They threw their arms around each other and engaged in a little dance. Both laughed and looked so happy to see each other again, that it made Albus feel extremely uncomfortable like he was disturbing a ceremony.

After a while, Scorpius distanced himself from Rose to turn to Al.

« Hi, I’m Scorpius. » he said with an angelic smile, or so Al thought, but then Scorpius winked at him and it turned into something more demonic. 

Rose pulled Scorp down onto the blanket. 

« Hi, I’m Albus, » Albus said. He offered his hand, which Scorpius shook. 

« So, Rosie told me that you’ll be joining us at Hogwarts from this year on? »

« Yes, I’ll start in year three, like you guys, I guess. »

« Yep, How so? » Scorpius seemed truly interested. 

« Ehm, Mum and Dad wanted me and my siblings to grow up away from the public eye. That’s why they moved away to nowhere-land. » 

« Ah, I get it. I grew up somewhere else too, but when I received my Hogwarts letter, we moved back to London. »

They talked a bit more casually with Rose joining them eventually. 

Then they read, everyone on their own.

It was one of the best days Albus had had in like forever. 

 _I could get used to this,_ he thought. 

Eventually, Scorpius would tell them about his holidays. He and his family had gone to Australia, to the place where Scorp grew up. He told them about his old friends he’d met, the places they had visited and how much he’d missed the size of the British spiders. 

« Like, honestly, they were bigger than my hand! What are you supposed to do when one of these beasts attacks you? Eh? » The three of them were laughing, as Scorpius tried to reenact his encounter with an Australian spider. 

« I doubt that it really tried to attack you, Scorp! » Rose laughed. 

« I am telling you! My life was in danger! » He exclaimed.

« How did you even survive growing up there? » Al wanted to know half jokingly. 

Scorpius looked at him smiling, « Well, I was smaller back then. Even smaller than one of these spiders and so they let me live, thinking I wasn't a threat. » 

« You’re silly, Scorp, » Rose said. 

« One of my best qualities, my Lady! » he winked at Rose, making her blush. 

 _Oh!_ Albus thought. That was the first time since Scorpius had sat down, that he thought about whether they were just friends or more. 

Scorpius didn’t seem to notice Rose’s reaction. Or at least he didn’t mention it. 

Scorpius let himself fall on his back and randomly reached for a book. He opened it at a random page and began to read. 

Al observed Rose observing Scorpius. 

It made him feel uncomfortable, but he thought that his cousin and Scorpius were probably really just friends, but that Rose wasn't content with only that. 

She looked at Al, noticing his stare and realising what he must have been thinking, she blushed even more. She then reached for a book herself and began reading it from the beginning. 

Albus joined the reading. He had picked a book about a young detective in London, solving crimes with his secret super powers. 

 


	5. Friends and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al, Rose and Scorpius continue their day together.  
> The next morning the Potters have breakfast - shocker! - and we get to know a bit more about them.  
> Don't worry, the next chapter will explain Al's background story even more.
> 
> The texting:  
>  Rose in bold  
> Al in bold italics

Later that day, when Ron and Hermione came home from work, they invited both Scorpius and Albus to join the Weasley family for dinner.

Their parents were informed and they were treated to a wonderful meal. Scorpius would ask Hermione very polite but curious questions about her job, that Albus didn’t even know what it really was. He contemplated asking her, but was too afraid to make a fool of himself. Later that night, he would find out that apparently Hermione had the very unimportant job being the Minister of Magic, like what?!, why did no one tell me?

But anyway. It was a nice evening. After dinner, Ron decided that Rose, Scorp and Al could stay up and watch a movie and after that he would drive the boys to their homes. No one disagreed but Hugo who wanted to watch a movie too. Rose wanted Al to decide which movie they were watching and he chose Dr Strange. During the movie, Al sat between Rose and Scorpius. No one was touching another, but Al felt a weird kind of tension between all of them. Al would turn his head towards Scorpius, when he had laughed at something that wasn't funny. « Only not funny for simple minded people like you and Rosie are. » Scorpius said and showed him his his tongue. Sometimes Albus would turn right towards Rose when he felt her staring at him, or as he noticed quickly, she was staring behind him, at Scorpius. She’d smile shyly at Al and face the TV again.

When the movie was over, Ron came downstairs. Rose hugged both Al and Scorpius goodbye. Scorpius kissed her on the cheek and whispered something in her ear. No comment. yet.

Ron cleared his throat, which made Rose look quite annoyed. Scorpius and Al followed Ron outside and they all got in the car.

„So Scorpius, is your family coming this Saturday?“ Ron asked looking at the boys in the backseat.

„Yes. My dad replied to your invitation, didn’t he?“

„No, sure. He did.“ Ron nodded and bit his lips.

_Ok, so adults get nervous too. But why?_

„Albus, are you coming too?“ Scorpius asked.

„Hm?“

„Oh yes,“ Ron chimed in, „we are having a little garden party thing this Saturday and I already invited your family. I mean I told Gin and Harry.“

„Oh cool. Yeah i guess I come too.“

„Great! Scorpius said. He sounded happy.

 

At home that night, Albus sat down at his desk to write a new entry in his journal.

_What a day! Merlin! I don’t know what to say. Just that now I think, that it wouldn't be too bad being sorted into Slytherin knowing that Scorpius would be there too. He and Rose are a bit weird though. Together I mean. I need to ask Rose what or if there’s something going on with the two of them. Or do I even want to know? Anyways, I’m going to see him again this Saturday. I don’t even know what to write anymore than that I had an amazing day. I am hopeful that things will be ok. Al stops writing and decides that he really cant say anymore about the day._

Not that he didn't remember all the fun he had, he just didn't want to be too optimistic in case today was only a one time thing. He puts his journal away back into the shelf and gets ready for bed. Al had taken a book to bed and tried to concentrate on the words while his mind was preoccupied thinking about the day and about the start of the school year being only one week away. So many possibilities of what could happen and, more prominently in Al’s mind, all the possibilities of what could go wrong.

Bing! - Al’s phone was placed on the nightstand. He grabbed it, saw it was a text from Rose and opened it.

**Hey Al. Just wanted to say that I really enjoyed having you around today! Scorp said he liked you too.**

_**Did he? I enjoyed it too! :)** _

**Yep. I think he hopes you end up in Slytherin ;) so don't worry if you do.**

_**Why would he?** _

**Well, I guess he'd like having a new friend there.. Last year was kind of bad for him in Slytherin. But I don't feel comfortable telling you.**

_**Ok. Sure.** _

**No I mean I think its his story to tell. And I’ll ask him to tell you.**

_**Don’t worry Rose :)** _

**Ok. Just know that I don't want you to feel excluded.**

**_It’s ok. You don't know my darkest secrets either. :)_ **

Al attached the smiley face to his text after realising that Rose could interpret his message as way too dark. Of course, he had been thinking of his suicide attempt last year. But he didn't want her to know. Yet. Maybe yet. Maybe never.

He wondered what had happened to Scorpius last year, though.

_**I’m going to bed now. Nighty, night. :P** _

_**Sleep tight**_ , Al replied and put his phone back on the nightstand.

 

The next morning, Al was woken up by Lily who had decided to cuddle with him. He sat up in his bed and looked down at his sleeping sister. She looked so much like their Mom, especially like she looked on the pictures that Gran had showed him. He got up carefully, trying not to wake Lily and went downstairs.

His parents were sitting on the couch, cuddled up with cups of tea and watching some old movie.

“Want to join us?” Harry asked smiling at his son.

"Sure.” Al sat on the armchair next to the couch. He had taken his phone downstairs and decided to ask Rose what she’d be doing today, ignoring his thoughts that maybe he was being too intrusive. Her reply came promptly:

**Mom wants me to visit her at work. Girls time and stuff.**

_**That sounds cool.** _

**Well, if you’re into lame meetings with Minsters who try to persuade my Mom to agree with them on the importance of same sized letters. Totally! :D Scorp would give an arm and a leg to switch with me. ;)**

_**Is he interested in Ministry work so much?** _

**Yes. He wants to go into politics one day. Or law and politics to be precise.**

_**Oh wow.. what do you wanna do?** _

**Gosh I have no idea! You sound like my mom ;P**

_**Sorry.. I don't really know what I want to do also, so..** _

**Don't worry. I was joking :) maybe we could do something tonight if you're free.**

_**Don't know what's in for today.. but I just moved here so I'm not that busy anyways.. I'll see if my parents have plans.** _

Al looked up and caught his Dad looking at him, Harry quickly facing back to the screen. When the movie ended Harry gets up to prepare breakfast and tells his wife and son to go and wake the others.

“I'll wake Lily!” Albus hurried to say, choosing the lesser evil. His mum just grunts and looks at him annoyed. Breakfast with the family is nice, Albus thought once they were all at the table in their garden.

“So how was you day yesterday, Al?” Harry asked. Al swallows the piece of toast he was munching on before he answered:

“Oh it was great. Rose is really cool. And I met a friend of hers.“ Al hoped they wouldn't ask who it was. He didn’t want his mum to get mad at him or Dad or Rose’s parents.

„Sounds nice.“ Ginny said, „James, could you please not answer your phone while were having breakfast?“ That changed the conversation to a fight between James and his parents. James complaining that they’d moved away from all of his friends and mum and dad getting mad because they had thought he’d enjoyed himself yesterday in their new home. Apparently yesterday, James had met a girl in the neighbourhood and brought her back home. Al and Lily almost died from laughing. This was so James.

„I just don't want you to do anything stupid! Boys and Girls your age-“

„We didn't have sex, Mum!“

„Not in front of your sister, James!“

„Oi, she’s 12!“

„Yes, exactly!“ Harry said looking at his wife with horror. He thought that Lily wouldn't even know what sex was.

„Well, but she already understands.. stuff“ Ginny said, gesturing weirdly.

„Does she?“ Al said jokingly, looking at his sister quizzical.

„What is sex, mum?“ Lily said, giving her best kindergarten kid smile. Al tried hard not to laugh. Lily too.

„Sweetie,“ Ginny said, „That’s something that adults do when they love each other and-“

„Oh Merlin!“ Al cracked up, Lily joining him. James took a chance and fled upstairs.

„This is not over, James Severus!“ Ginny said, making sure James heard her.

„Mum, can I use your computer and google sex?“ Lily said. „No!“ Harry and Ginny said in unison.

„And I know you two were making fun of us.“ Ginny said, „Please be so good and clear away the table.“ Al and Lily groaned, as their parents went inside the house. But it wasn't too bad at all. They were joking the whole time, Albus really enjoyed spending time with his sister. When they were done, they went inside, sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Some weird, way too bright American High-School show was on, but Lily seemed to like it.

As the main characters, that much Al had figured out already, a blonde six-packed, blue eyed Quarterback-boy and a red-haired, crop top wearing, basketball-playing girl were making out, Lily leaned to Al, asking him whispering: „Did you ever do that?“

„Kiss someone?“ he asked.

„Yes.“

„Uhm. No.“

„Hm.“

„What, Lil?“

„I just thought you might’ve.“ Lily said, looking suspicious.

„Why would you? I mean I never had a relationship or anything. I never brought someone home or went to parties.“

„Well, no. But I overheard mum and dad talk about it.“

„About what? Me, kissing?“ Al’s heartbeat was fastening. _This is clearly a sore spot_.

„Yes. They said that maybe that was the reason why you did what you did last year.“ Lily had become really quiet. Al hated that she knew what he’d done. What you failed to do. Or tried to do.

„Lily, I’m ok, now. You know, I will never do that again.“ There were small tears running down her face. Al hugged her and kissed her forehead. „Why did you do it?“ Lily said whiny. Al just held her. I don’t know, he wanted to say. But that would have been a lie and he didn’t want to make it worst.


	6. Movies and Mansions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here we go. A new chapter. With Al, Rose and Scorpius hanging out again. In the next chapter, we'll finally meet Scorpius Dad (maybe only I'm excited but anyways.)  
> I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading and for your involuntary patience.  
> Xo, Alaska

The rest of the day Albus was quite lazy but nice. He took a walk through the neighbourhood with his parents and Lily, helped his Dad with something on the computer - Al loved muggle technology - and in the evening he helped him prepare dinner.  
At 19 o’clock he got a text from Rose asking if he wanted to meet her and Scorpius for a movie at the local cinema. After checking in with his parents, he replied, YES! and got ready.  
He was a bit nervous about seeing the best friends again so soon. But yesterday had been really nice and he’d only felt awkward a few times. With was much less times than usual for him. 

Ok, cool :) Lets meet there at 8. We still need to decide on a movie.. any ideas?

Al didn’t really know what was on, so he just gave her a quick, nah, sorry.  
He arrived at the cinema at 8 sharp and found Rose immediately. 

„Hey Al, how was your day?“  
They hugged, „Quite nice actually. I spent it mostly with my family. How was yours? As bad as you anticipated?“  
„Worse, actually. But I don’t wanna talk about- Well actually, I am kind of annoyed that she only spends time with me to show me her work. I mean, I don’t want to become Prime Minister or even work in the Ministry. I think its cool that she does and Dad does too and yeah it’s probably a really safe and good job but I feel like she’s pressuring me into following into her footsteps. I feel like, if I do anything else, they are gonna be disappointed, which the probably wouldn’t be, but just- I don’t know.“  
„Oh, wow,“ said Al, feeling a bit lost with her rant.  
He was spared of having to answer by a car pulling up in front of them. He could see Scorpius sitting on the passenger seat. He said something to the driver and then got out of the car. The driver was unknown to Al, which wasn’t really surprising since he was new here.  
„Bye, Nate.“ said Scorpius and came over to Al and Rose, „Hey,“ he said to both of them. Then he went for a hug with Rose and looked at Albus as if he was uneasy whether to hug or not, but then he just went for it.  
Al felt positively surprised and couldn’t but notice a wonderful scent of lavender and mint, or something like that coming from the other boy.  
„Ok, so I really wanna see Shape of Water but its kinda a love story so you may veto this.“  
„That’s awfully generous of you, Scorp,“ said Rose, „I have no objections whatsoever, so Al?“  
„Ehm, I don’t know what it’s about but I’m not picky. And I actually enjoy love stories.“  
„Perfect. My mum said that I will probably cry, so… just be prepared that its really emotional and sad and sappy. I don’t know, we’ll see.“  
Scorpius seemed really excited and led the three of them to the counter. They got some popcorn, which had been a quite funny experience for Al to see since Rose was talking Scorpius very insistently out of buying sweet popcorn.  
„Scorp you’re super hyped already, you’ll stay up all night and freak out and tomorrow you’ll be too tired to stay long at our barbecue.“  
Scopius looked at her with narrow eyes, „This happened like once or twice.“  
Rose just raised her brows and looked at him, until he succumbed and ordered salty popcorn.  
The cinema hall was rather empty. Al sat between Rose and Scorpius, again. 

„Wow, like wow!“ Scorpius exclaimed when they left the cinema.  
„Wasn’t that just amazing? I mean I cried like 50% of the time but in a good kinda way.“  
Scorpius kept rambling on about the movie. Al had liked it too actually.  
They walked along the streets a bit. It was a really nice neighbourhood, lightened up streets to give you that it’s-safe-here-feeling and a lot of young people were still around enjoying their summer breaks while they lasted.  
„Do you wanna go home or should we do something together?“ Rose asked after Scorpius had stopped talking for a while.  
„We could go to my place,“ Scorpius suggested, „Nate would love to pick us up.“  
„Sounds good.“ Rose said, „Al?“  
„Yeah that sounds cool. I’m just texting my Dad.“  
„Cool. I’m calling Nate.“

When the car Scorpius came in earlier pulled up in front of them, Rose and Al got in the backseat.  
Scorpius repeated his Wow-wow-it-was-so-good-speech from earlier about the movie, making the driver laugh and Al wondered who that was but didn’t want to ask.  
They stopped in front of a big iron gate with a massive ‚M‘ on the front. After it magically opened they drove through.  
The garden that surrounded the driveway was dead. Black thorns and rotting trees everywhere. Al wasn’t 100% sure but he thought he’d seen two wolves killing a rabbit. He tried to get Rose’s attention and was not sure what to do. He didn't want to insult Scorpius but the house didn’t look like people could enter it without it collapsing on top of them. There was graffiti everywhere and some walls looked severely damaged. All windows were broken  
„Ehm, you live here?“ he tried to ask unsuspiciously.  
„Yep, Mum, Dad, Nate here, my brother by the way, my sister Sal and moi.“ Scorpius stated simply. He looked rather proud, while he mustered the house.  
Al narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  
„Oh,“ Rose started to laugh while she was looking at Al, „Scorp, I think Al can’t see what we’re seeing.“  
Oh, great. Am I turning crazy and is it that obvious to everyone around me?  
„Oh,“ Scorpius started laughing as well, „Sorry, Al. Protection charms. I actually haven’t seen it in a while with the charms. How bad is it?“  
Al relaxed and started to laugh as well, „Well it’s really bad. There are wolves mauling a rabbit and the house looks like it is about to collapse.“  
„Yeah, Dad likes these little details. I think it’s almost like a hobby for him. Others do actual garden to make it look nice, he likes to make protective charms that make everything look horrific.“ said Nate, Scorpius brother, as we just learned.  
„Don’t worry, once we invited you inside the house you’ll be able to see it for real.“ 

Once inside, Al immediately felt very welcome. The walls were lined with photographs of exotic places or panoramic landscapes. They put off their shoes and went deeper inside the house.  
„Night, Scoobie. Bye guys. I’ll go upstairs.“ Nate excused himself.  
„Nighty.“ Scorpius led them to what Al thought was the living room. There was a fireplace that was burning, surrounded by a few leather sofas. On one of them was sat a woman with a book in her hands.  
„Hey, Mum.“  
„Hey sweetie.“ she said putting the book down and getting up to walk towards them. She kissed Scrpius on the forehead and then turned to hug Rose.  
„Hey Rose.“ she said and Rose replied the greeting.  
She looked at Al, „Hello, and you are?“  
„Ehm, Albus Potter, ma’am.“ Al said and tried to understand her reaction.  
She just smiled at him and reached her hand out to shake. Al shook it.  
„Hello Albus. I’m Scorpius Mum, please call me Astoria.“ she smiled.  
„Ok, where’s Dad?“ Scorpius asked his mother.  
„Out with Blaise.“  
„Oh ok. Well I think we’ll go upstairs?“ he said, looking questioningly at Rose and Al.  
„Sure.“  
„Sounds good.“  
They went towards the stairs when Astoria said, „Albus?“  
He turned around along with the other kids.  
„Sweetie, do your parents know you’re here?“ she said, raising her eyebrow but looking a bit uncomfortable.  
„Yeah, I texted them.“  
„Ok, but did they reply saying it’s ok, or something?“  
„Ehm..“ Al wasnt sure what she was up to.  
„Mom?“  
„Well, I just want to be sure your parents know where you are and are ok with it.“  
Al checked his phone. 

Dad: Ok. Have fun. Text me later if I should pick you.“

„My Dad said it’s ok.“ He turned his phone so Astoria could see.  
„Ok, good. Then go upstairs and have fun, kids.“  
„Thanks, mother.“ Scorpius said and blew her a kiss. 

Al followed Rose and Scorpius upstairs to Scorpius room.  
Albus stared in awe at everything! It was an amazing room. The walls were a dark green except for one wall which was a shimmering silver. The bed was covered in greyish linens and there was an dark wooden desk and chair on which a pile of books and sheets of permanent lay all in order.  
The coolest, so thought Al, were the two windowsills that were wide enough to seat a person or, right now, an amber cat on green and silver cushions.  
„Wow,“ Al exclaimed, „Your room looks so cool, Scorpius.“  
„Thanks, it’s rather, well, nice. I like it. I redecorated it after my first year to make it look a bit more slytherinish.“  
„A bit?“ said Rose, raising her brow.  
Scorpius stuck out his tongue.  
„You’ve never been to the slytherin commons room. If you think this here is green and silver, you aren’t prepared for what the dungeons have in store!“  
„Dungeons?“ Al said.  
„Yeah. The slytherin quarters are still in the dungeon. Under sea level. Which is pretty cool in my opinion.“  
„Pretty creepy, in mine.“ Rose added. 

The three kids chatted for a while. Then they decided to watch a movie. Scorpius got a laptop and they all sat down on a couch with the laptop on the desk in front of them on a little table.


End file.
